The Hobbit: A Queen's Awakening
by AmeliaBaggins
Summary: After the death's of her siblings, Susan is teleported to Middle-Earth where she meets Bilbo Baggins and the company of dwarves. Along the way, she learns more about herself and why she has been brought there. (Yes she will end up with someone idk who yet though XDD)
1. Arrival in Mirkwood

She came too little by little, her mind kept drifting in and out of awakening. She awoke briefly to see two faces staring down at her. One was male, the other female. The woman was staring down at her confused, "Who is she?" She asked quietly, her voice seeming to float in her ears. The male just stared down at her, "I do not know." He whispered. It did not escape their notice that this woman was equipped with a horn and a bow and quiver full of red fletched arrows. She was so beautiful that she could have been easily mistaken for one of their kin. Wordlessly both elves brought her into the realm of Mirkwood, ruled by Thranduil.

Susan woke up her head pounding, the room she was in reminded her vaguely of her rooms in Narnia. The wood carvings were exquisite, she sat up and then realized that she was completely naked under the covers. "Do not be frightened Milady, your dress is being cleaned." The voice was spoken by a tall, blonde man whose eyes were a strange blue...supernatural she would say. The crown about his brow marked him as a person of nobility, though she could see by his stance alone that he was well used to being acknowledged as such. All this she noted in seconds and inclined her head in respect, "I see...and may I know where I am?" She asked as she slowly raised her eyes to meet his.

She shifted to better conceal herself under the covers, she couldn't help feeling like the man was mentally undressing her as he stared at her with an unreadable look in those eyes. He drew closer to her, "You are not an elf...though you could pass for one." He said eventually as he studied her with an almost hungry look in his eye. Before she could react he had seized her roughly by the chin and twisted her face so he could better see her features. "Who are you?" He asked, his fingers felt icy against her skin and that was when she noticed the pointy tips of his ears...wait elf...he was an elf? She had a sinking feeling she wasn't in Narnia or England anymore but somewhere else. "I'm Susan Pevensie Milord." She said quietly but respectively.

She didn't include her title but as soon as she had said her name a look of shock flashed across his face and he released her as though burned. "I see, my name is Lord Thranduil." He said eventually with his face turned away from her. He turned back to face her and Susan almost flinched away as his hand ran along her bare shoulder, "I would be honoured to have your presence by my side tonight Miss Pevensie." He said, his tone implying that she had no choice in the matter. She nodded in understanding, "Very well Milord." She said gently. Thranduil moved towards the door, "I will send someone to help you change into something more approapiate." He said over his shoulder before he left the room. As soon as he left, Susan allowed herself to relax just slightly, she had no idea where she was plus her current state of undress made her feel vulnerable. Brushing her hair back she started to inspect the room she was in. "Miss, Lord Thranduil asked me too give you this." Susan whirled around to see a vaguely familiar face. The woman from before was standing near her bed, in her arms was a change of clothes complete with under garments.

Susan frowned, "You look familiar...have we met?" She asked curiously as she hesitantly took the clothes from her. The woman nodded ,she was beautiful but unlike the Lord Thranduil's her eyes were a warm brown. "Legolas and I found you by the forest, you were deathly ill. Normally we wouldn't take people in but the items you came with...where did you get them?" She asked curiously. Susan tensed just slightly as she listened to the woman's words...items? Had her bow and horn come with her then? The woman was still waiting for an answer, and Susan could tell that this woman for all her friendly appearence might not be so nice if she refused to answer.  
"They were given to me by a friend." She said eventually.

Father Christmas to be exact but she wasn't entirely sure if this woman would believe her. "May I?" She asked gesturing to the clothes still in her arms and the elfin woman nodded hastily, "Yes of course." She said and stepped back far enough to allow Susan room to get up and change. Sliding out of the bed, she took the clothes and hastily changed into the undergarments first. With them on, she would at least feel slightly protected. The dress looked very similar to the dresses from Narnia, and she felt a pain in her chest that she hastily pushed away. Changing into the gown, she twisted her hair into a loose french braid that she knew would hold at least for awhile.

Finished she turned around and jerked in surprise there right behind her was the man from before. Like Thranduil he had strange blue eyes, eyes that were studying her as if he wasn't sure how she had gotten there. She backed up a few steps until the backs of her knees hit the bed and she stopped. He kept staring until suddenly he burst into a fluid language that Susan didn't understand. He turned to look back at the woman who was watching the proceedings with an unreadable look on her face.

The woman responded in kind and the man said something darkly and which sounded like an insult. Susan hated how she was being kept out of a conversation like this...she was a Queen and even if here on this place she wasn't seen as such she deserved some respect. "Whatever it is you are discussing, I would like to know what that is." She said regally, suddenly appearing very much the Queen she was. "I am not deaf nor am I blind...clearly something about me upsets you..what is it?" She demanded. The man gave her a look of absolute rage and a small amount of disgust, "Your kind isn't welcome here." He said menancingly. Susan wanted to roll her eyes, great now she had a man who not only had anger issues but was clearly upset at her for disrupting his life. "Well then, I suppose you had better take it up to the Lord Thranduil, he is the one who has allowed my stay here." She said calmly not at all ruffled by the man's attitude. The man just kept glaring at her before he abruptly turned away from her and stormed to the exit. She sagged in relief as he left, "Who was that?" She asked once the man was gone.

The female elf glanced down at her, "That was Legolas...Thranduil's son." She said as she neared her side. Susan grimaced, "Of course it was." She muttered. The elfin woman smirked, "I think I like you Susan Pevensie, my name is Tauriel." She said with a little wink. Susan raised an eyebrow at her, "How did you know my name?" She asked curiously. Tauriel gave her a tiny smile, "Everyone here knows who you are...you are after all quite famous." She said simply. Susan wasn't entirely sure how to react to that statement and gave her a weak smile. "Shall I give you a little tour?" Tauriel asked as if sensing Susan's sudden discomfort. Susan nodded hastily, she did after all need to know more about the place she would be staying in. "I don't suppose I can retrieve my things?" She asked as they left her room. The entire place felt like they were inside a giant tree, the walkways resembled branches and she had to take a moment to examine it with interest. "No...Lord Thranduil is keeping them for the moment. If or when he decides to give them back is up to him." Tauriel explained gently.

Susan was starting to feel more and more like a prisoner...a feeling she didn't like at all. As they kept walking, Tauriel pointed out certain areas to her she was quite good at explaining things to her. Somehow Susan had arrived in a place called Middle-Earth...something she had never heard of before . She had no doubt Aslan was behind it, but why now? She had been alone for over a year, her siblings having been killed in an accident. She had thought her time with adventures had ended but she had a feeling wherever she was...she was needed. "You mentioned that I was famous around here...what did you mean by that?" She asked as she tried to steer her thoughts elsewhere. There was a long pause, "I cannot tell you why...Lord Thranduil will tell you tonight." Tauriel said eventually. Susan nodded, "What's happening tonight?" She couldn't help but ask. Tauriel brightened, "Its the Midwinter Festival, where we celebrate the coming of winter and the promise of spring." She said excitedly before she sighed out her eyes growing down cast. "I will be performing my guard duties otherwise I would be there." She added with a roll of her eyes. Susan felt her stomach drop, Tauriel was the only elf in this place so far who seemed welcoming...however she was not unused to attending social functions solo. "Well I'll tell you how it goes then." Susan said with a little laugh.

Tauriel gave her an understanding look, "Legolas will be there...and even though he has a mean bark, he really can be quite nice once you get to know him." She said in a assuring tone. Susan highly doubted it but gave her a smile anyway, "I'm sure he is." She said with a strained smile. They soon were outside Susan's quarters once again, "There is a dress for the Festival in your room. I believe Legolas is to be your escort for the evening." She added with a little chuckle. Susan blinked, hoping against hope that she hadn't heard what she was pretty sure Tauriel had just told her.

Seeing the look on Susan's face, Tauriel bit her bottom lip "Relax Susan...everything will be all right." She said gently before she opened the door and stepped to the side, allowing Susan to pass by her. Susan straightened her shoulders, she was a Queen for heaven's sake and it was time she acted like it. Almost as if sensing the change, Tauriel smiled and inclined her head respectfully at her as Susan walked past her. Once inside her room, Susan allowed herself a moment to breathe. She was in unknown territory...so far she was being kept in a fancy room and told what to do. It was high time she found out what was going on around here. With that thought in mind, she saw the dress resting on her carefully re made bed. The dress was gorgeous and she was pretty sure that it would be worth quite a lot...so why was a human girl being given such a nice dress? A girl whom none of the elves even knew...the mystery was indeed curious and she was determined to find out what was going on.

(I am taking a lot of liberty with this story XDD however I hope you like it, I am currently working on the second chapter x3)


	2. The Midwinter Festival

After she changed into the dress and took a look at the mirror, she wanted to run. Her hair which was always curly fell down just past her hips in loose long waves. She had decided to leave it down for the night, no doubt she would have more tangles by the end of the night but she had to make an impression. Her lips rich and full had been dabbed with just a hint of rose pink, the only piece of jewelry was a pearl necklace that she had been wearing when she had been brought here. The necklace had been a present from her sister Lucy...something she hadn't taken off since...since the accident.

When she looked at the mirror, she saw the image of the vain girl who had been too concerned with her looks to care about Narnia and more importantly her family. She took off the necklace and stared at it with a sad expression on her face, "I'm so sorry Lucy." She whispered thickly. She tried desperately not to cry and had to stare away as she tried to calm herself. She could almost hear the sound of her sister's warm laughter, as they prepared for a party. Lucy had always been the lighter minded one and would always make jokes. However she would always stand up for Narnia and would not take any threat against it lightly. Peter...Peter had been the brave one, stalwart and kind.

True he had an ego but he was always someone you could rely on. Woman loved him, his dashing good looks made him quite the handsomest man in Narnia. Then there had been Edmund, Edmund...though he mainly kept to himself, he had an easy going nature. He got along well with others and was usually the one Peter sent to represent Narnia as he always knew how to handle situations . All four of her siblings...all so special and now they were dead. She had failed them, she wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

Someone knocked on the door and Susan hastily put the necklace back on before she checked herself in the mirror. No sign of red eyes, she looked fine...she could only hope that she still knew how to charm people. Standing up, she moved towards the door she wasn't looking forward to spending a night with Legolas. However Susan had handled much worse she was sure...she would just have to pray that Aslan gave her strength to with stand the night. As she opened the door, she put a smile on her face that she wore when she had to socialize with people she wasn't fond of. Standing outside her door was Legolas, wearing an outfit that was far more embellished then his earlier costume.

He stared at her for a moment with an unreadable look on his face before he bowed curtly in her direction with a look of supreme disdain. Susan held back a groan and dipped a curtsey in return before she spoke up, "And how are you tonight Milord?" She asked, a slight tinge of sarcasm in her tone. Legolas looked even more annoyed that she was speaking with him and glared at her darkly, "I am quite well." He said stiffly. Susan nodded trying hard not to snap at him before he gave her a dark look, "You will walk behind me and keep silent...I don't want you to be in the way." He said snidely before he walked ahead of her. A few years ago, Susan probably would have ignored him but now...now she was angry. "Excuse me?" She hissed angrily at his back, knowing full well he could hear her.

She followed after him, "I am not someone you can just order around...I have been teleported, unconscious and have been told what to do..I have no idea where I am nor do I care." She snapped. She knew she had probably gone too far as he turned to look back at her with a downright murderous look.

Before she could react he had moved and had her pinned against the wall. "Well you should care...my father hates humans, dwarves and wizards. So why on earth would he take the liberty of taking care of you, unless you had something of value to offer him?" He asked. His grip on her was tight and she had a feeling her arms would have bruises later on. Susan was feeling ill, this reminded her far too much of Prince Rabadash. "So what do I do?" She asked softly, her whole body starting to feel numb.

Legolas was studying her, "You do exactly what I say, so no more interruptions." He ordered her sharply. Susan frowned, she hated being ordered around...on the other hand though she needed to know more about Thranduil's plans for her. "_Fine_...but don't expect me to be ok with you pushing me around." She snapped and pushed him away from her as her free hand moved and rubbed her arm where he had gripped her.

He rolled his eyes down at her before he started walking ahead of her once more. Watching him leave, she glared at his back, silently fuming she followed after him. She had no doubt that by the end of the night she would be ready to shoot someone. "Aslan help me." She muttered under her breath as she followed after him.

As they entered the place were the Festival was at, Susan almost stopped in place. It was absolutely gorgeous and she was silently impressed at the beauty around her. "Stay by me and follow my lead." Legolas had stepped by her side and was talking to her in an undertone. It was only then that she noticed some of the elves studying her as though she was an odd speciman that had appeared. "Why are they looking at me like that?" She asked slowly as she tried not to sound like she was panicking.

Legolas gave them all a dark look, "They're probably wondering why an elf from Rivendell is here." He said eventually. Susan gave him a wide eyed look, "But I'm not an elf from Rivendell!" She hissed at him. He kept glaring at her and she sighed irritbly, "Right I'll say quiet." She muttered. He gave her an almost smile before grabbing her by the room and leading her to a corner of the room. "I'll see where father is, you stay here...don't talk to anyone." He ordered before he left.

Watching him leave, Susan slumped just slightly before seizing a glass of something from off a passing waiter's tray. She needed a drink, she wasn't sure how strong drinks in Middle-Earth were but she was hoping they were strong enough to knock back the pain she was feeling. She took a sip and almost staggered back, the drink reminded her of her favorite dessert. It tasted of divine apple pie with just a hint of vanilla, she hoped no one was observing her rather strange behavior.

Taking another sip, she smiled as she adapted to the taste. Her eyes scanned the room, some of the elves were dancing to some beautiful music. Even though the music was diffferent, it reminded her of Narnian music. She could almost hear Lucy singing and dancing with the fauns as they played their reed pipes. Her hand went to her necklace and she played with the pearl strand absently as she took another sip. She missed Lucy...and Edmund..and Peter, they would no doubt have loved it here.

She was interrupted from her thoughts when an elven man stepped in front of her. He was handsome and yet Susan didn't feel excited when she saw him..."I saw you arrive, and may I say you are beautiful. Your beauty could rival even the stars in the sky, I am sure none is your equal." He said praisingly. Susan ducked her head, "Thank you kind sir." She said demurely. The man's words were plainly flattery and Susan felt no true emotion from them. "My name is Ellandiel, it is a true honor to meet you." He said as he bowed to her.

Susan was about to reply when Legolas chose to arrive. "Ahh Ellandiel, I don't believe you have had the honor of meeting Lady Indil from Rivendell." Legolas said smoothly. Susan gave him a startled look but the pressure from his hand made her look back at Ellandiel with a strained smile. "Indeed, I was just about to introduce myself." She said eventually. Legolas then chose to wrap an arm around her shoulders drawing her against him. At first Susan was stunned by the familiar gesture but then saw the look on Ellandiel's face.

Legolas was giving him a dark look and Susan nudged him in the side with her elbow. He gripped her just tight enough to make her grow silent. "Well I was going to ask if she would be interested in joining me for a dance." Ellandiel said eventually as he turned his attention more towards Legolas.

Just as Susan was opening her mouth another male voice spoke up, "What seems to be the matter?" They all turned to look as Thranduil arrived. Legolas's arm slipped away from her waist and he gave his father a curt nod while Ellandiel bowed. "Nothing Milord, I was just greeting Lady Indil." Ellandiel said gruffly. Susan gave Thranduil a curtsy, "Lady Indil, I trust you have enjoyed your stay here." Thranduil said as he gave her a smile. Barely remembering that she had been given that name she nodded hastily. "Very much so Your Highness." She said cordially. If anything Thranduil's smile widened and he offered her his arm, "Walk with me." He ordered.

Susan complied seeing Legolas look slightly revolted before he turned his gaze away. As soon as her hand slipped atop his arm, his other hand moved and captured it with icy fingers as they walked. "My son appears to be very protective of you." Thranduil said after a moment. Susan almost snorted as she thought how absolutely annoying Legolas was. "I suppose you could say that." She said as she gave Lord Thranduil a small smile.

"The two of you would be a perfect match." He continued, causing Susan to look at him with wide eyes. "However I believe you and I...are perhaps better suited for one another." He added as he stopped walking to face her. Susan was pretty sure her face was turning white, she wasn't entirely sure what was going on but she had an uneasy feeling in her stomach. He squeezed her fingers with his own as he gave her what he must have thought was a comforting smile but only served to make her even more uncomfortable.

"I know who you are Queen Susan...much has been spoken of you but us elves only thought of you as mere legend. The items you came with however proved the legends to be true...and you are as beautiful as the legends say." He said moving one hand to slide against her cheek before he cupped it with his hand. Susan was shaking, her mind was whirling and everything he said was only making it worse. "Then you know, I don't like being forced into marriage my lord." She said eventually as she tried to get a grip on herself.

He chuckled but there was no real humor in it, "But of course I am not forcing you into anything...I am merely suggesting that you and I would be equals in everything." He stepped closer to her and raised her face so she could meet his eyes with her own. "If I may Milord...I would like some time to consider your proposal." She finally managed to say as she stared into his crystal blue eyes.

His eyes flashed with anger before he hid it faster then she could process, "Very well...don't keep me waiting." He said as he stroked her face gently with one long finger before he stepped back. "Enjoy the Festivities My Lady." He said as he inclined his head to her before he walked out.

As soon as Thranduil had left, Susan ran a hand down her face doing her best to keep her emotions in check. It was getting hard to breathe and Susan stumbled towards a set of doors that led to a balcony. Once outside, she leaned on the rail and tried to get her breathing under control not even aware of the tears streaming hotly down her face. "I saw you leave." Susan took a few breaths and straightened her spine before she turned to look at Legolas who had followed after her.

His eyes studied her not showing any emotion as he noticed the fresh tear tracks on her face. "Your father wishes to marry me." She said as she wiped some tears off her face with a scowl. Legolas looked away and tightened his hands into fists. "I know." He said darkly. Susan laughed, "Of course you _know_! You probably also know that I am not just a mere human woman." She added, her tone contemptous.

In that moment she looked even more beautiful, her anger had flushed her cheeks so that they were a dark crimson. Her eyes even though they were red rimmed, sparkled from unshed tears. "My beauty has been sung by bards and ministrals. I may be a Queen but all people remember of me is my beauty." She said, her voice full of remorse. "Few know that I have been gifted with long life...I have lived three life times as a Queen of Narnia. Alongside me I ruled with my siblings...Lucy the Brave, she...she was always so thoughtful, always reminding me of who I really was. Edmund the Just, he was such a trouble maker when we were kids...but he truly had a way with people. Then there was Peter the Magnificent...he..he always wanted to mean something and when I talked to him he was always someone I could count on. Few know that I have made terrible mistakes and they have cost me my family." She said, her voice shaking just slightly as she stared out at the night sky.

Legolas was quiet for a long moment, "You miss your family." He noted as he studied her thoughtfully. Susan nodded, "They were killed in an accident...a train of all things." She said, she caught his confused look and bit her lip, "A train is a locomotive run by gas and electricity." She said with a wave of her hand. He nodded, not quite understanding but knowing that she was trying to explain. "I am sorry for snapping at you earlier, I am in a strange place and already I feel as if I cannot help myself." She said, her voice full of frusteration.

Legolas joined her side, "I cannot help you Milady but there may be one who can." He said thoughtfully. Susan looked at him, her eyes shining with hope. "Who?" She asked quietly. There was a pause and then he turned to look at her, "His name is Gandalf, he's a wizard. It would be hard getting in touch with him though." He said musingly. Susan nodded slowly, "And this Gandalf would be able to help me?" She asked quietly. Legolas gave her a grim smile, "I don't doubt that he would." He said eventually before he held out his arm, "Come, father will start to wonder at our absence." He said. Susan looked out at the night sky once again before following after him and taking his arm.

Once she was back in her chambers, she changed into a light filmy night dress. Taking up a wooden hair brush, she sat down at her vanity and started to brush her hair. No matter how many strokes, there always seemed to be another tangle. Back in the day, she and Lucy would brush and then braid one another's hair. A small smile lit up her face as she started to hum an old Narnian melody. She had usually been the one to sing those songs as she would brush Lucy's hair. Lucy had always said her voice could charm even a minotaur but Susan refused to believe it.

She looked up as someone knocked on the door and got up from her chair to open it. She couldn't imagine who would be there at this time of the night. As she opened the door, she brightened as she saw Tauriel who was smiling at her. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you." Tauriel said as she noticed Susan's attire. Susan blushed, having forgotten to put on a robe, "Its all right, come in I'll just change into something more comfortable." She said gently as she stepped back to allow Tauriel inside.

Moving to her closet, she found a thick embroided robe and pulled it off the hanger before slipping it on over her night gown. Lifting her hair out from under the robe, she let it fall back against her back. Tying the robe closed, she gestured to a seat for Tauriel to sit down. "This is a pleasant surprise." She said warmly as she sat across from her. Tauriel smiled back, "I heard what happened with Lord Thranduil, are you all right?" She asked as her eyes studied her intently.

Susan lowered her head, "I...I wasn't expecting him to propose the way he did." She admitted as she twisted her hands in her lap. "I've never liked the idea of marrying against my will but if its for the good of the country then so be it." She said with an unreadable look in her eye. Tauriel leaned over and clasped her hand with her own, "You do not have to marry someone you do not love!" She said passionately.

Susan met her eyes, "What choice do I have? My family is dead...I do not know this country. You are my only friend here Tauriel, perhaps if I were to wed Thranduil I could better help Middle-Earth?" She asked out loud. Tauriel's face softened, "Sacrificing yourself to a loveless marriage isn't the answer Susan. There has to be a better way, Legolas and I will help you out of here." She said with determination in her eyes.

Susan gave her a half-hearted smile, "Thank you Tauriel...truly you are the only person here I trust." She said gently. Tauriel sighed, "I just wish you weren't in a position like this." She muttered darkly. Her eyes moved back up and met Susan's, "Promise me you'll take care of yourself." She whispered as she clung to Susan's hand.

Susan nodded, "You have my word." She said honestly. Tauriel relaxed and gave her a small smile, "Good." Standing up, she released Susan's hand and moved towards the door. "I will send you word if we can help you." She said over her shoulder before she slipped out of Susan's room. Watching her leave, Susan lowered her eyes to the floor, "I'll be here." She said after the door had shut.


End file.
